Day Dreaming
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: While waiting for Renkotsu, Jakotsu has a naughty day dream about his lover, Bankostu, and a certain hanyou...


Day dreaming…

By kira

_For lynx…_

888

Jakotsu sat in the main area of the monastery that they had taken over as part of Naraku's plan to destroy Inuyasha and his friends. His fellow comrade-in-arms, Renkotsu, was outside burying the dead monks, and the cross-dressing zombie warrior let his thoughts drift to their leader, who was also his lover, and the silver haired hanyou he was mysteriously drawn to.

He could see them fighting in his head while he waited and it was a sight to behold. _If only it was really happening…I wouldn't mind watching Aniki-chan beat the hell out of him… They'd both work up a good sweat, as my dumpling would toy with him, holding back his true strength… Maybe, he'd slice some of Inuyasha's hair off, while pretending to cut off his ears…_ The cross-dresser mentally giggled.

But as he sat there, Jakotsu's imagination took a different turn. Various bits of clothing as well as Bankotsu's armor seemed to disappear as his lover and the hanyou fought each other. The cross-dresser sat there with a dopey smile on his face as he stared vacantly out into the monastery's courtyard. His mouth hung open ever so slightly while the naughty thoughts danced in his head…

_Bankotsu leaned forward, hands on his knees, panting heavily. The fact that he was not only weaponless but completely nude did not seem to faze the young warrior in the least while he faced off against an equally naked Inuyasha. The hanyou had adopted a similar pose as they paused momentarily in their fight to catch their breath. The sweat glistened on their bodies in the warm afternoon sun._

_They went at each other again, this time grappling hand to hand, their bodies pressing enticingly against each other. Their hands slipped and slid against their bodies, touching places intimately, in an activity that was far from it. The tie came lose from Bankotsu's hair when Inuyasha grabbed the braid, yanking it hard in an attempt to pull him off his feet. As they circled each other, the young undead leader of the Shichinintai's hair came free, until in hung in a long wavy cascade down his back. Black to the hanyou's white, dark to his light, they seemed to mirror each other in unexpected ways._

_Nose to nose, they stared into each other's eyes for several long, tense minutes. A tiny bead of sweat rolled down Inuyasha's nose, and tilting his head to the side, Bankotsu licked it off. His blue eyes dancing merrily at the look of disgust in the hanyou's, they suddenly widened in shock. That was something he would have done with Jakotsu and the older boy would have giggled until Bankotsu told him to shut and kiss him. But the golden depths into which he gazed seemed far away and misty, and they held a hint of something else. That's when Bankotsu realized he was looking at pure animal lust. _

_Inuyasha's mouth twitched upwards in a lopsided feral grin. Threading his clawed fingers through Bankotsu's hair, the hanyou pulled him closer for a savage kiss. His fangs grazed the undead mercenary's lower lip, drawing blood. Staining their lips crimson, a slender thread of red connected them as the pulled away. _

_This time Bankotsu grinned. Nuzzling the hanyou's cheek, he began to blaze a trail of little bloody kisses down Inuyasha's jaw line and throat. Nipping and sucking his way lower, the young undead mercenary relished the sound of the deep throaty growls escaping form Inuyasha's throat. Bankotsu paused in his ministrations to look up at the expression on the hanyou's face. Chuckling inwardly, he hooked a foot around his former adversary's ankle and tugged, neatly flipping Inuyasha onto to his back. Before the hanyou could react, he pounced, pinning him to the ground._

_Inuyasha writhed enticingly beneath him as Bankotsu licked his way lower. He savored the way the metallic taste of his blood combined with the hanyou's rapidly drying sweat as he made his way downwards towards Inuyasha's burgeoning erection. He suckled Inuyasha's cock, taking pride in how fast it grew hard, while he fondled the hanyou's heavy sack. Occasionally, Bankotsu would let his fingers go lower to brush against the other's tight entrance._

_Inuyasha, his eyes closed and head thrown back, squirmed under the other boy's touch, bucking his hips. He did not care if Bankotsu bit him or not, all that mattered was the sweet sensations pooling deep within his belly, which inched him closer to his release. He moaned loudly when Bankotsu slipped another spit-lubed finger past the tight ring of muscle. He was surprised that the pain was so pleasurable, when all of a suddenly everything stopped. Growling, he opened his eyes and looked up to see the other boy smirking._

"_Get on your hands and knees!"_

"_Hunh?"_

"_You heard me!" Bankotsu reached down to grab the hanyou's sack. He squeezed none too gently._

_Inuyasha swore as white hot pain exploded behind his eyes. _

"_On your hands and knees!"_

_This time the hanyou moved, slowly and painfully. He heard Bankotsu spit several times, a few wet fingers paving the way for the boy's cock to enter. The undead mercenary thrust into him unhurriedly, letting Inuyasha get used to him in a rare show of mercy. It was slow going, especially since Bankotsu would stop to add more spit just when things were starting to feel really good. Grabbing the hanyou's hips, he sped up his pace, and it was not long before they reached the point of no return. As he came, Bankotsu called out his lover's name…_

"_Jakotsu…"_

Renkotsu looked down at the cross-dresser. Jakotsu was sitting there, with a far away look in his eyes and the fire-breather could have sworn he was drooling too. "Jakotsu!" He reached out to give his fellow comrade-in-arms a shake.

The cross-dresser sighed. _Aniki-chan really does love me…_

The fire-breather frowned, before whacking the younger man upside the head. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Hey!" Jakotsu rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Yeah…"

"Then tell me about this fellow who killed Mukotsu."

"Oh him…"

"Yeah," Renkotsu said as patiently as he could. "What sort of fellow was he?"

"He was cold-eyed… but beautiful all the same." Jakotsu's thoughts drifted towards Sesshomaru and his brother. "Although, I prefer the scruffier looking hanyou…" he dreamily added.

Irritated, Renkotsu spat, "Was I asking about your taste in men?"

"No…" _A pity you didn't… I could tell you stuff that would make your toes curl up in pleasure… _Jakotsu sighed as the fire-breather droned on about their plans. While he was not happy to be told to go "wake up" Suikotsu, he looked at it as a way of possibly meeting up with Inuyasha before he got to the monastery…


End file.
